


Spooked

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara is trying to not be awful at haunted houses.





	Spooked

**Author's Note:**

> My anxiety is suplexing me, so a short and simple fic based on this anon prompt: "Who would investigate a haunted house? Who would be "f*** that" and run in the opposite direction?"

“Ohhhhh, I hate this.”

Lena laughed out loud as Kara gripped her hand a little tighter. “Really? I thought you said you wanted to come here.”

“I mean, I do.” Kara glanced around nervously. “Like, I like the artistry of it. It’s cool that people make these spaces out of plywood and paint and whatever, and there’s all the sound effects and costumes. It’s really cool. And even when it’s not cool, it’s charming.”

“But?” prodded Lena.

Kara scruffed her cheek with her free hand. “Alex made me go to haunted houses all the time as a kid. To check my control of myself. Like, if something taps on my shoulder, my instinct is to zap it, right? Or if a ghost pops out, I want to punch it into orbit. So she thought it was good to keep me on my toes but not… acting. Immediately. Every time.”

Lena leaned a little closer. “I’m sensing you’re leaving out a part of the story here.”

“Yeah, well.” Kara ducked her head. “Maybe when I first lived with the Danvers, they took me on a haunted hayride, and maybe I…” She exhaled. “Maybe I broke the hayride.”

Lena laughed again. “How does one break a hayride?”

“There was this guy dressed like a chainsaw murderer! He came running out of the woods, screaming, right at me! And well, I was gripping the edge of the platform we were all sitting on, and I just, sort of… I wasn’t thinking about it, and I sort of…” Her face scrunched in embarrassment.

“Don’t you dare stop there.”

“Have you ever been on a teeter-totter and someone puts way too much weight on one side, and it just goes…” Kara pantomimed a lever flipping, catapult-like. “I saw the Danvers fly before I ever did.”

Lena laughed so loud that people walking down the street glanced at them.

“Good thing it was a plastic chainsaw, or someone would have really gotten hurt.”

“Sounds like,” said Lena, trying and failing to stifle her giggles as they joined the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bossbeth!


End file.
